1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to tables and more particularly to tables of the type which, can be collapsed or folded for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tables which are capable of being collapsed or folded for storage are well known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,223,782 issued Apr. 24, 1917 for a Folding and Extension Table. Although a wide variety of collapsible tables are available, none satisfies the needs of modelers who construct models of railroads, battlefields, or the like. None of the collapsible tables folds in a manner which preserves the modeler's work. Therefore, modelers typically construct their work on fixed tables or fixed work benches which require dedicated space. Accordingly, there is a need for a collapsible table which not only folds in a manner which does not destroy the modeler's work but is also capable of being stored in a position which protects the modeler's work.